


kinsey 2.0

by growlery writes (growlery)



Category: Call Me Katie (Web Series)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, FIGURING OUT YOUR SEXUALITY, Gen, WIP Amnesty, i cannot stop that first tag switching to all caps and it's driving me mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24100183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery%20writes
Summary: "I just don't think you should define yourself by something you're not," Gleeson says, when Bates tells him this, and Bates says, "And I don't think that's something you get a say in."
Kudos: 2





	kinsey 2.0

It's not their first fight, but that doesn't make it any less horrible. 

-

"So," Gleeson says, "thought any more about your sexuality?"

It's a weird question, and Gleeson looks at him weird, so Bates can be forgiven for giving him a weird look right back and saying, flippant, "Literally never."

"You know what I mean," Gleeson says. "Have you figured out any more about what you are?"

Bates hates that, _what you are_. Gleeson knows all these words, and it's- it's great and informational and really overwhelming, because he's not sure any of them really describe what he's feeling, not properly. But it doesn't matter. He knows what he's feeling. He knows who he is. Maybe Gleeson likes having a neat little box to put himself in, present to other people, but Bates is pretty comfortable just dragging people into his murky sexuality pool right with him. He doesn't get why Gleeson can't accept that.

"I just don't think you should define yourself by something you're not," Gleeson says, when Bates tells him this, and Bates says, "And I don't think that's something you get a say in."

-

He does a lot of angry googling, starting with _what do you do when your best mate's normally nice but is being a cunt about one specific thing_ , and ending up at, _measuring sexuality_. 

It turns out some dude, Kinsey, was on that years and years ago. He's pretty controversial, as far as Bates can see, and so is the Kinsey scale, but the precision of numbers appeals to him. 

-

"Hey," Gleeson says, and doesn't meet his eyes. "I know we're, you know, but, my parents are fighting."

"Hey, no," Bates says, and steps aside to let him in. He said any time and he meant any time, even when things are all weird and horrible between them, and there's an ache in his chest at just seeing Gleeson, how tired he looks. "You can just pretend I'm not here, or whatever."

Gleeson laughs. Bates can’t help but smile back.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic] kinsey 2.0](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223153) by [LittleRedRobinHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRedRobinHood/pseuds/LittleRedRobinHood)




End file.
